4 Minutes
by IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have moved into their new apartment, and Blaine finds something that ignites his imagination...


**Hey guys! So, this was a request from _DolphinsEqualsGaySharks_, and I hope this suffices! Amy xx**

* * *

The new apartment was smaller, but Kurt and Blaine didn't care. The entire point of the move was that they had a place of their own. No Rachel. No roommates. Just each other. Rachel hadn't been thrilled to hear that her two best friends were moving out, but after a heartfelt and romantic speech from Blaine about him and Kurt wanting to settle down in their own apartment, she had even agreed to scope out some apartments with them.

Now, as he put the last box down in their new bedroom, Blaine let the swell of pride in his chest completely overtake his body. Blaine could hear the distant sounds of Kurt singing in the kitchen and his grin grew even wider. He considered going to find his boyfriend, but remembered Kurt's strict orders of getting their things unpacked ASAP rather than leaving the boxes around the apartment for the months to come, and so turned back to the selection of boxes on their new bedroom floor.  
Over an hour later he'd managed to unpack most of their clothes, making sure they were all hung up in their wardrobe neatly and relatively crinkle-free. He turned to the last box, only just noticing 'KURT'S THINGS - DO NOT OPEN' scrawled across the top in thick marker pen. Must have been from when he moved in with Rachel, Blaine thought to himself, chuckling when he read 'Rachel, that means you too' written underneath. I'm sure he won't mind me opening it, Blaine pondered as he ripped the parcel tape off the box. He'd probably be mad if I didn't, especially as he wants me to unpack ASAP.

Blaine unfolded the flaps to the box and peered inside. It was, indeed, a box full of Kurt's things: photos of Kurt and his mother; photos of Kurt and Burt; photos of Kurt and Blaine (_Kurt has a lot of photos_, Blaine remarked); a small Hummel figurine Blaine recalled Kurt saying was from his mother; a selection of old Broadway records (Blaine lifted those out carefully- he knew how much Kurt valued them and didn't plan on finding out what Kurt would do should one get ruined); and right at the bottom lay- Well, Blaine didn't know what it was. Reaching inside the box, his fingers tentatively brushed the red and white fabric that was folded at the bottom, and Blaine's brow furrowed in confusion. Lifting it out, the material unfolded in his hands and he found himself grinning.  
_Oh, this is perfect_.

* * *

Kurt sang under his breath as he checked that he had put everything in its correct cupboard in the kitchen. He didn't hear his boyfriend coming into the kitchen, and so he didn't notice what his boyfriend was carrying. Blaine stood and listened to him sing for a while, letting the words and sounds coming from his boyfriend's mouth wash over him before clearing his throat. Kurt span around, still humming under his breath as he smiled widely at the curly haired man in front of him.

"Hey, baby," he smiled, his eyes lingering on what Blaine was holding for a second. The colours were familiar, but Kurt couldn't quite place what it was that rang a bell and so he turned back to give each cupboard one last glance over. "Did you finish unpacking the bedroom stuff?"

"Kurt," Blaine's voice was thick and had a quality to it that Kurt instantly recognised: a quality that meant his boyfriend was turned on: a quality that went straight to Kurt's cock. Kurt turned around and examined his boyfriend across the kitchen. All the symptoms were there: dark, lust-blown eyes, an unwavering gaze, slightly red bottom lip from where Blaine had worried it between his teeth, the beginnings of a strain in his jeans... Just seeing his boyfriend in such a state made Kurt breathless.

"Yes?" The words only just escaped his throat, and he gripped onto the counter behind him in anticipation.

"What's this?" Blaine unfolded some of the fabric, revealing a white, red and black uniform with 'WMHS' written across in a large bright red font.

"T-that's my old cheerleading uniform," Kurt explained. "I-I wasn't in them for very long, but I k-kept the uniform." Kurt bit back a whimper as Blaine groaned – he actually groaned - at this news. His eyes were shut as he bit his lip and then they snapped open, darker than Kurt had ever seen them.

"Why am I only finding out about this now?" Blaine asked, gripping the uniform tightly as he slowly moved across the kitchen to where Kurt was using all his strength to keep himself standing.

"Y-you never asked before," Kurt stammered, adrenaline pumping through his body as Blaine grew closer. There was a thrill he'd never felt before at the thought of Blaine possibly being angry with him whilst still being so aroused, and Kurt was anxious to see where this was all going.

Blaine was stood right in front of him now, so close that Kurt could hear his heavy breathing as he felt the warm air against his right cheek. He subconsciously closed his eyes as he tipped his head back, exposing his neck to the kisses and nips he so desperately craved. Blaine watched him with complete lust in his eyes. No other emotion registered with him, only how much he wanted to see his boyfriend in the uniform he was still clutching. Images were already beginning to flood his mind: images of Kurt gyrating his hips and dipping down low, and then all thoughts were replaced by the idea that Kurt might be able to do the splits. Beneath him Kurt was breathing heavily, the quietest of breathy whimpers escaping his mouth as Blaine continued to avoid giving his boyfriend what he wanted, what he so badly needed.

"Put it on," Blaine ordered as he pushed the uniform into Kurt's hands. Kurt opened his eyes and looked into his boyfriend's eyes, amazed at the almost completely-black irises as he limply took the outfit. "I want to see it on you." Blaine's voice was so low and full of lust that Kurt could only just decipher each word, but this sudden change of events was making him harder by the second. He nodded weakly and Blaine took a step back, allowing Kurt to make his way to the bedroom.

Once inside, Kurt began to breathe heavily, nearly hyperventilating just from how turned on he was right now. He stared at his old cheer uniform for a good minute before ripping his shirt open and being thankful that none of the buttons flew off in his haste. His undershirt was over his head in a flash and soon he was lying across the double bed on his back as he wriggled out of his jeans. He almost moaned when his cock was freed from its denim prison, but had to sit on his hands for a few seconds to stop from palming himself through his underwear. Blaine will kill me if I start without him, he told himself, nearly whimpering as he pulled the red track suit bottoms on over his so far neglected erection. Once the top had been pulled on over his head and Kurt had made sure his hair wasn't sticking out, he went to exit the bedroom. But as he was leaving, a pile of CDs caught his eye and he smiled to himself as a wicked thought formed in his mind.

* * *

Blaine was hard. Rock hard. And so, so turned on. He had to stop himself from bucking his hips forward into nothing as he sat on the sofa, hands desperately gripping his knees, the cushions, anything other than where he really needed his hands to be. He heard Kurt exit the bedroom and felt his excitement building: when they had both been at McKinley, Blaine had always wondered what Kurt would look like in a Cheerios uniform every time one of the girls walked past in the red, white and black. Now he was actually going to see one of his biggest teenage fantasies come to life.

He was _so_excited.

When Kurt walked into the room, Blaine nearly came right there and then. The sight that met his eyes was pure perfection: short sleeves hugging toned arms; Kurt's chest perfectly encased in the fabric in a way that showed the definition of his torso through it; sweatpants that made no effort to hide how hard Kurt was as he strode across the room to the stereo.

"W-what are you doing?" Blaine gulped, watching his boyfriend with inquisitive eyes and holding onto the seat cushions to stop himself bouncing straight off them.

"Well," Kurt cleared his throat as he open the CD case. "I thought that, if you want see me in my cheer uniform so much, you might want to see me do one of my old routines, too." Blaine might as well have melted into the sofa, because that's what his brain did. He nodded dumbly as Kurt selected a track, turned the volume up a little, and pressed play.  
_  
I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes, 4 minutes, hey  
I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes, 4 minutes, hey  
I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes, 4 minutes, hey  
I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes, 4 minutes, hey_

Blaine watched with wide eyes as Kurt started to sway his hips gently, slowly building up tempo as he took a few steps forward. He was nearly standing over Blaine when he turned and dipped down to the floor, his ass gliding against Blaine's leg. Blaine's eyes shot wide open and his jaw dropped. Never had he imagined Kurt like this, grinding against him as he sang along, but he was never going to forget it.  
_  
Come on boy, I've been waiting for somebody  
To pick up my stroll (pick up my stroll)  
Well, don't waste time, give me a sign  
Tell me how you want to roll (how you want to roll)_

Kurt sashayed away, running his hands over his ass before spinning and pointing directly as his boyfriend as he mouthed 'Tell me how you want to roll, how you want to roll' and rolled his own hips. Blaine's cock was aching for release, and he would have been on the verge of tears he was so horny if he hadn't been completely entranced by Kurt's body. The next time Kurt came near him, Blaine reached out to grab his hand.

"Uh-uh," Kurt grinned, snatching his hand away and shimmying just out of Blaine's reach. "No touching." Blaine stared at him with pleading eyes, his hands creeping to his crotch to try and give himself some friction. Just as he finished the first stroke, Kurt grabbed his wrists away and stared right into his eyes. In a firm voice he said "When I said no touching, I meant: no touching." Kurt's cock twitched at the noise that Blaine made; a small growl that quickly turned into a whimper and a whine when it dawned him that Kurt meant no touching. Kurt held his gaze for a few more seconds before pulling away. He watched Blaine's hands, making sure they stayed still, and began to rock his hips again. "Don't make me tie you down, Anderson," he warned. Blaine bucked up slightly, but forced his hips back down and gripped onto the sofa to stop his hands from wandering.

It amazed him how he and Kurt could switch like this: he started out as the dominating one with Kurt as the babbling mess beneath him, but now he was the one trying to get friction from the fricking air as Kurt teased him beyond all repair. 'I wonder who will be dominating later...' Blaine was worried he would draw blood at how hard he as biting his lip, but he quite frankly needed the pain in his mouth to take away the blissful pain in his jeans.

_I want somebody to speed it up for me  
Then take it down slow, there's enough room for both  
Girl, I can handle that, you just gotta show me where it's at  
Are you ready to go? (Are you ready to go?)  
_  
Kurt was enjoying himself, that was obvious, but while it was incredibly empowering to make his boyfriend fall apart without even touching him there was only so much Kurt himself could take. He ran a hand through his hair as he finally gave in and strutted over to the sofa upon with Blaine sat. Bending down until he was staring directly into the molten bronze eyes of his boyfriend, Kurt gazed at him for a few seconds before asking "can you keep your hands to yourself?" When Blaine wet his lips and nodded, Kurt cocked an eyebrow.

"Y-yes," Blaine choked out, his voice just as strained as his jeans as he focused on keeping his fingers gripping the sofa on either side of him. Kurt smirked as he stood up straight again. What he did next was something that Blaine had not been expecting. Kurt slowly placed one knee on Blaine's right before doing the same on the other side with his left knee, framing Blaine's thighs with his own red-clad legs. Blaine swallowed hard and whined; this was so unfair.

_If you want it, you already got it  
If you thought it, it better be what you want  
If you feel it, it must be real  
Just say the word and I will give you what you want_

Kurt's hands gripped the back of the sofa on either side of Blaine's head, the two men keeping their eyes locked as Kurt held his ass just above Blaine's lap. Blaine decided that they were now on level pegging: anyone could take charge now. Holding Kurt's gaze, he rolled his hips upwards. "Fuck, Blaine…" Kurt's eyes slipped shut as his head rocked back, exposing an expanse of flawless pale skin along his neck. Blaine whined at the sight, wishing he had attacked Kurt's neck earlier when he'd had the chance. His attention was directed elsewhere when Kurt spoke above him. "I thought I told you to keep your hands to yourself?" Blaine looked up to see Kurt watching him with an eyebrow raised, but Blaine didn't miss the dusty pink colour of his cheeks.

"I am," Blaine grinned, drumming his fingers against the sofa. "But you said nothing about the rest of my body." To prove his point Blaine rolled his hips upwards again, this time both of them groaning when Kurt rolled down at the same time. Both of them could feel their bodies tingling with anticipation, and in such close proximity they praised their own willpowers for not immediately jumping the other man. They both started rocking against the other, moaning and whimpering at the friction. One brief look at each other brought their lips crashing together, the satisfaction of their tongues finally meeting and rubbing against each other making them both moan loudly into the other's mouth. Kurt's fingers twisted into Blaine's un-gelled hair, and where normally Blaine's hands would now have run through Kurt's chestnut locks, his hands were gripping onto the sofa cushions so hard his knuckles turned white.

_Time is waiting, we only got 4 minutes to save the world  
No hesitating, grab a boy, grab a girl  
Time is waiting, we only got 4 minutes to save the world  
No hesitating, we only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes_

Blaine pulled his mouth away, gasping and panting for breath and stilling his hips. Kurt stopped a few seconds later, worry crossing his features when he saw his boyfriend's pained expression. "What's wrong?"

"I can't wait any longer, Kurt," Blaine whined, "I have to touch you. Please let me touch you. Please." Kurt cupped Blaine's face in his hands, kissing him gently. Blaine whimpered into his mouth and Kurt smiled to himself. He carefully pulled one hand away and reached down to grab Blaine's, keeping the other on Blaine's cheek as he guided his boyfriend's hand to the small of his back. Blaine made a noise of appreciation at finally being allowed to touch and feel and caress Kurt's body, pushing further into the kiss and starting to move his hips again. Kurt's hand trailed down Blaine's arm to his shoulder before sliding down his chest, and soon he was pulling the hem of Blaine's t-shirt up over his head. They moved together to remove Blaine's top, keeping their lips apart for the shortest time physically possible before reattaching them again.

"Bedroom," Kurt blurted in between kisses as Blaine's hands grabbed and squeezed his ass. Blaine nodded and groaned in agreement but didn't move, only leaning forward so that they were sat up straight. The movement caused even more friction between them, and Kurt whined as he dragged his hand down Blaine's muscular chest and torso. Just as he was about to pull back and repeat his wish for a relocation – and soon – Blaine's hands gripped the underside of his thighs and lifted him up as he stood. Kurt instinctively wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's waist and held onto Blaine's shoulders as the curly-haired man slowly walked them to their new bedroom. They fell onto the bed together, thankful that they had stayed the night before as it meant there was already a duvet to cushion their fall. Blaine pulled Kurt on top of him, gently pushing him up into a sitting position to yank the Cheerios top off before pulling Kurt down back on top of him.

Their hands wandered shamelessly, ripping the most delicious sounds from the throat of the other man. But it wasn't enough. It would never be enough until one of them was buried deep inside the other, making him scream and writhe beneath them.

"I want you to ride me," Blaine breathed out as Kurt pulled on his earlobe with his teeth. Kurt stilled for a few seconds before letting out a shaky moan right beside Blaine's ear.

"Yes, God, yes," Kurt muttered, scraping his teeth down Blaine's neck and chest before sitting up. His hands quickly found Blaine's belt buckle and made quick work of it, moaning when Blaine lifted his hips so that Kurt could slide the strip of leather out from his belt loops. The buckle made a satisfying thud as it hit the floor while Blaine untied the drawstrings on Kurt's sweatpants. His hand brushed Kurt's cock through the fabric and the ex-cheerleader shivered in pleasure. Kurt slipped off his boyfriend's lap to remove the outer fabric barrier, leaving him in just his briefs, and decided that he and Blaine needed to be on equal ground as he eyed his boyfriend's jeans. Kurt quickly popped the button and pulled the zip down before tugging the denim away from his boyfriend's legs. Blaine threw his head back into the mattress when his erection sprang free, moaning at the freedom, and fisted the sheets.

Kurt stared, open mouthed. When he had tugged down Blaine's jeans he had partially pulled down Blaine's boxers, the waistband of which was now positioned at the top his thighs just below his balls. Blaine heard his jeans drop to the floor, and then his mind went blank. When he recovered from his initial shock, he melted into the hot, wet heat that had engulfed his length and a guttural growl flew from his mouth. The sound made Kurt moan, the vibrations that then travelled along Blaine's cock causing the slightly-shorter man to snap his hips upwards.

"Kurt, baby, I'm not gonna last if you do that," Blaine whimpered even though he had a hand in Kurt's hair, regulating his rhythm up and down. Kurt hummed in acknowledgment and Blaine's toes curled under. "No- Fuck, baby, I mean it." Kurt groaned one last time and pulled off, smacking his lips with a wet pop. His blue eyes were dazzling with lust when his eyes met Blaine's, and without breaking eye contact Kurt pulled his boxers the rest of the way down his legs.

"Well we'll just have to go again then, won't we?"

* * *

**So, how was that? :D**

**Just a note- I'm working on Something's Coming, I promise! It's just I have exams next week and so I've been revising for them. I've barely had time to write, and this was finished a while ago which is why I'm updating it now. I am working on stuff, just give me time to get it finished! :)**

**While I have your attention, I'm going to ask y'all to do me a little favour. Would you possibly go and read some of my friends' work? DrUnderscore is writing an amazing story called Fractured Skies over on Fictionpressit and GirlInTheBearShapedHat is over there too. You may know her as GirlInTheBlueHoodie here on Fanfiction, but on Fictionpress she's uploading some really amazing stuff. RainySunnyEnding, I think as you all know, is just drop-dead amazing and if you haven't read Tears & Cookies yet where have you been? :P She's on hiatus right now, but all of her work is so good I would be so happy if you could all just read at least ONE thing she wrote. **

**Thank you all of you who've read my stuff and followed me over all the time I've been on here. It really is amazing and very heart warming. **

**Love to all,**

**Amy xxxx**


End file.
